narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuseishin Yosobenda
Category:Bunnieloon —'Mizuseishin's Theme' was the first of Inazumagkure He was known as of his skills and prowess of using all elements. Background Mizuseishin was born during the Warring States Period, being the only child of the head of the Yosobenda Clan Tenshi Yosobenda and his wife Mizu Yosobenda. Because the Yosobenda was such a small clan compared to others such as the Senju Clan or the Uchiha Clan, their compound when he was just a baby, was completely burnt down and all their supplies like medicine and food were stolen. Due to the burning of his home Mizuseishin and the rest of his clan had to live on the streets as homeless people. One day when Mizuseishin was running away from market keepers after stealing some bread, he bumped into his future best friend and co-founder of Inazumagkure Tamashi Yokaiame who was from a high noble clan. Tamashi seeing the Mizuseishin so starved and hungry paid for the bread he stole and other necessities that he needed for his family. They would then meet in a meadow every month where they would become close friends as Tamashi provided for him. During the time in the meadow Tamashi offered Mizuseishin a job to work in her household until he could get himself and his clan off their feet which Miuseishin took that offer. Several years down the road when Mizuseishin and Tamashi were in their late-teens and at the end of the Warring States Period, noted how many clans like Mizuseishin's were left homeless and lost. Mizuseishin spoke of his idea that they make a Hidden Village like that Hashirama and Madara guy. Tamashi agreed to the plan and proposed they start building the village from their precious meadow. Several years after Inazumakure is official stable, established, and him as the Inazukage, he decided to settle down and marry. Mizuseoshin married a civilian women known as Mai and she bore him one son they called Tamaki. Mizuseishin marrying this women unknowingly put strain on his friendship with Tamashi who secretly unknown to him, held deep feelings for him. A few months after his child Tamaki was born which he named Tamashi his Godmother, he was severally sadden by the news that Tamashi hung herself and only left a note of her regrets of never telling Mizuseishin her feelings for him. This would forever leave guilt upon his heart. During his son Tamaki's first birthday, when he was out picking up his present, unknown bandits broke into his home and slaughtered not only his wife and son, but also the clan members that were there to celebrate the birthday. That being the final strike for Mizuseishin, after he handed down the mantle of Inazukage to Mamori Yokaiame, he used his own blade and committed suicide Personality Mizuseishin was a wise, calm, caring, and devoted individual who always put others before himself. Though Mizuseishin was caring and kind, he never let it be something people would take advantage of. Mizuseishin was also known to drink quite a lot, be childish when he was bored, and pull pranks on many people, Tamashi generally being the main victim. Despite the first impression he may give, Mizuseishin was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him. He spent years much like Hashirama,opposing the practice of sending children to war and dreamed of a shinobi system where a child could be around others his or her age, without ever seeing the sight of bloodshed or loosing their innocence. Generally it takes quite a lot to get Mizuseishin pissed off or snap to a breaking point since even at a young age he learned how to suppress his emotions to a point. When Mizuseishin is very angry he is seen smiling rather in sickly amusement of knowing he is going to enjoy harming those that angered him. Mizuseishin had a lifelong friendship with Tamashi Yokaiame starting out as young children. As they grew older Mizuseishin came to eventually see Tamashi as a sister he never had; though Tamashi had no sisterly feelings for him. When Mizuseishin married Mai, his friendship became strained and eventually he had to live with long guilt of knowing he was the cause for Tamashi suicide. Apperance Mizueishin was middle height, with a lean built, along with pale skin. Mizueishin held at times long hair or spiky short multicolored hair along with matching colored eyes. Mizuseishin generally wore the stander fighting male kimono's of his area. Upon becoming Inazukage, Mizueishin tended to wear black flared style shinobi pants, long blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back, wrappings around his knees and ankles, black shinobi style shoes, and over it the stander blue and white hat and Haori. As a child, Mizueishin hair was short spiky and full off dirt, and he often wore loose rags that hardly ever fit his body. His feet were always bare. Abilities Mizueishin because he was taken into the Tamashi's shinobi noble house he was able to learn more battle style's along with his own family's. Mizueishin was able to use all chakra elements of his clan, hence why his hair color was that way. Chakra Mizueishin chakra is remarkably strong, so dense and heavy that it would often send people to their knees when he would flair it out. His chakra control is quite advanced, as he can perform certain large-scale jutsu with only one hand seal. Chakra aside, he has the stamina to fight nonstop for for two days straight, and his body was brimming with vitality, granting him considerable fast healing powers. Ninjutsu Mizueishin was rather skilled in ninjutsu due to his vast about of chakra and prowness of being able to use many A-rank to B-rank jutsu's left in right without generally using so much chakra. An example of an jutsu would be the Summoning Technique. Mizueishin would sometimes carry scrolls into battle, within which he stored several different types of swords or senbon. Kenjutsu Mizueishin along with the prowness of ninjutsu was highly skilled with kenjutsu to the point he could use several swords at once without a problem. Trivia His hobbies were Tameshigiri and Baking baked goods. His desired opponent was no one. His favorite food was Curry rice while his least favorite was Miso soup. His favorite phrases were "Without pain you know nothing" (痛みがなければあなたは何も知らない,Itami ga nakereba anata wa nani mo shiranai '') and “And suffer with lesson.”(そして、レッスンに苦しむ, Soshite, ressun ni kurushimu'') Which refers to''' 'Without pain and suffering you learn no lesson and gain nothing in return.'' Mizuseishin shares the same birthday with Kisame Hoshigaki. Mizuseishin is the same height and weight as Tobirama Senju. Mizuseishin shares the same blood type as Jiraya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. Mizuseishin is the only person to be naturally born with Wood Release like Hashirama Senju. Quotes (To Tamashi) ''“What do you know of suffering?! You have a warm bed, belly full of food, and never cold at night. Me, I sleep in the cold with an empty stomach often wanting to die!" (To Tamashi) “I never really say it enough, but, I am glad that you are my friend Tamashi. Without you I think I would eventually would have died. Yet look at me now huh? I am a leader of a village and helped make all our dreams come true."'' (To Tamashi) “No one can truly learn what the world is like unless they are willing to stumble out and take chances with it.” (To Tenshi) “There is nothing for you to be sorry about father. Nothing at all. I have learned many lessons through my constant pain and suffering.” (To Tenshi)'' “The first lesson of life I learned was that nothing is ever fair for anybody. That is why we must take life in strides."'' (To Mizu)'' “Mother, I have learned from you the most, to always smile through the pain. Never show the world that you are suffering."'' (To Mizu) “Kindness would be a lot better to show and do for nothing then rather for gain. Who knows what kind of ripple in a pond I could cause if I gave pure kindness to a stranger.” Category:Bunnieloon